The Avenger
by TeemoBot123
Summary: Talion's life is changed forever when the Regnenses army invades his village Not actually Vikings characters, but I was inspired by the show. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Olaf Long-Spear was tired. He had done nothing but run for the past five days. His pursuer was relentless, and every time Olaf stopped he would hear the sound of running feet. This time he heard nothing. Olaf smiled to himself believing he had lost his stalker. He laid down for a quick nap under a tree with his hat pulled low, and an old horse blanket was wrapped around him to fight off the bite of early January. A few hours later he heard a twig crack, and snapped awake. He looked up through hooded eyes only to see the relentless pursuer himself! Thord the King of the Iceni stood tall and proud, his mismatched eyes eerily watching Olaf. Olaf immediately fell to the ground and cried, "My king, please spare me! I have done nothing!" The King looked on with disgust as Olaf begged for his life. The Kings voice was a growl, "You are a deserter and a **coward.** I have no use for cowards." With that an axe came crashing down removing Olaf's head from his shoulders

 **That is the first little excerpt, hopefully got the water boiling their, PM me if you want more.**

 **as always review!**


	2. Chapter 2

As the war between the Iceni and Regnenses grew, fathers trained their sons to fight. Talion was practicing with his sword and axe. He was 17 years of age, and was raised by the finest warrior in the known land. Tamriel the Avenger was sitting on a log watching his son fight a foot soldier from the nearby castle. The soldiers attacks were becoming weaker and weaker as Talion repeatedly slammed his wooden axe or sword into the soldiers legs and chest. Eventually Talion went for the final blow, and without a word the soldier dropped his weapons and surrendered. Tamriel approached his son clapping all the way. "Son, next time make sure your attacker is truly dead before becoming distracted from your opponent. He is a knight so he has some sort of honor, but if that was me you would be lying on the dirt with blood pouring out of your neck."

Talion bowed respectfully as he saw the wisdom in his father's words, and they retired into the house for a light breakfast. The table was filled with savory meats and warm bread, which Talion voraciously fell into. Tamriel excused himself, and went to his bedroom for his mid morning nap, leaving Talion to his own devices. Talion had a bit of a sweet tooth which he was looking to fix, so he checked the pantry for some honey cakes. When he saw the pantry was empty he decided to go to the marketplace. When Talion arrived at the market he spotted an old friend of his dad, and yelled, "Gorlog you old crab! You haven't visited in years!' To which Gorlog turned to respond but out of nowhere an arrow appeared in his throat.

When Gorlog fell, Talion could see the army of the Regnenses approaching. Talion cried out for his old friend, and hopped atop his horse. He spurred the horse towards his house,and he saw villagers being cut down by the Regnenses. When he arrived at his house he saw his father fighting a group of attackers while his house burned down behind him. Talion rushed to save his father, but he was too late. One attacker had tried a powerful overhand cut with his broadsword, but it was parried and he was dispatched with a flick of the wrist and left lying on the unforgiving dirt watching his life blood flow out of him. Tamriel left his back unprotected and an attacker used his knife to impale him before bringing his sword down to open his neck in a Viking's final smile.

Talion flew into a berserker's rage and drew his sword and axe. He fought recklessly not caring for defense only to avenge his father. He took a knife from his attacker and threw it into the left eye of another, and in one fluid motion brought his sword up in an upward slash disemboweling and eviscerating the man that killed his father. There were many warriors, but Talion didn't care. He took a sword slash to the chest, was stabbed by a knife, but nothing could stop his fury. The next warrior to fight Talion was an axeman, but Talion swung low taking off his leg at the socket. The man fell with a cry of pain only to be silenced by the sharp point of sword. Talion then threw his sword and picked up the dead man's axe, liking the heft. He recklessly charged at the fleeing Regnenses, and dispatched them with the heavy axe. As the final man began to run, Talion dropped his axe and tackled the man into a tree. Talion then drew his knife and rammed it into the attackers stomach before pushing him away. As the man struggled to rise, Talion pulled the knife out of the warrior and kneed him in the face, feeling the bones crunch. Talion stalked over to the fallen warrior, and picked him up by the scruff of his neck and threw him onto the ground Talion walked over put his knife to the attackers throat, and dragged it across watching his blood wet the ground. Only then did Talion cry. Not from sadness, but rage. Rage.


	3. Chapter 3

"The Regnenses are approaching!" Yelled the Karl the Mighty, General of the Iceni shock force. Over the hill was an ocean of warriors, but King Thord was not worried. He readied his axes, and charged over the hill. His brave warriors charged after him. The Iceni shock force emerged from the trees, laying waste to the Regnenses left flank. Thord and Karl fought back to back. Anyone in the range of the two great axes and broadsword was cut down immediately. There was nothing but blood. Blood and sweat. The cries of wounded and dying men filled the air. The ring of axes and sword on shields, and the sound of steel on flesh could be heard from miles around. This is war. There is no glorification here. Swing, parry, swing, parry. Move on the next body. A red mist appeared in the brave king's eyes. With a mighty yell and a sweep of his axes he cut the man nearest to him down. The king charged towards the nearest group of Regnenses, and bowled them over before beginning the attack with his axes and cleaved a path for his personal guard to follow through. His friend Karl charged with him, and nothing survived the onslaught.

As soon as the battle began, it was over. The Regnenses were back at their camp nursing their wounds. The Iceni were in high spirits! For they had won a battle with minimum casualties. King Thord had an uneasy feeling in his gut. He knew not where it came from, but it was there. The good king went to his tent for a light supper and sleep. The king fell into an uneasy sleep without dreams. He woke to the sound of of shuffling feet outside his tent. Suspicious, the king grabbed his axes and slipped outside. The sight he saw astounded him. All around were men clothed in black all around the camp, knives drawn they slipped into tents and back out. The king charged the nearest group his war cry waking the rest of his army. When only 30 emerged from their tents, the king let out a howl of pain and charged the enemy. That's when the Regnenses main force arrived, the remaining Iceni were cut down like pigs. The king gathered the rest of his force and ran. He knew that the once mighty Iceni must survive! He made it to the forest before the Regnenses saw them. Some 18 strong, the Iceni ran. The Regnenses didn't even chase them, they sat down laughing and throwing insults.


	4. Chapter 4

As night drew near the soldiers sat around the fire and told stories. A young man asked Talion how his father came about the title of Avenger. Talion launched into the tale, "I was still playing with sticks, acting like they were swords when my mother was murdered. The man who had killed her had done it out of jealousy. He saw what we had and took it. As he ran, my father followed. He eventually found himself at a canyon. This canyon, known as Smuggler's Shortcut, had a reputation for being home to some of the most vile and disgusting men alive. As he entered the canyon to find his beloved wife's murderer, he was attacked by the murderer and his group of thieves. He was surrounded at all sides by at least 12 men, but he was the superior fighter. He unsheathed his sword and dagger and stood in a ready stance. The first man swung at him with a tentative strike to test the waters, but Tamriel's sword breaker caught the man's sword. As the man pulled his sword away, Tamriel finished him with a quick thrust of his sword. As the man's lifeless body crashed to the ground, three others charged Tamriel. Tamriel ducked the first swing before grabbing the man's jerkin and holding him out in front of him. One of the other men swung his broadsword in a clumsy arc to lop of Tamriel's head, but the first man was in the way. The broadsword was stuck in the corpse's side, and the attacker could not pull it out. The third man recklessly charged Tamriel, and found a sword lodged into his throat. As the man wrenched his broadsword free, Tamriel punched him in the nose, instantly making his eyes water. As the man drew his hand up to wipe away the water, Tamriel pulled his sword free of the dead man's neck. And swiftly impaled the broadsword wielding barbarian. The other men became wary, and backed up a few paces. Using their hesitation to his advantage, Tamriel launched an attack of his own. He stabbed an man in the eye with his dagger and and slashed a throat with his sword. The final men ran, terrified of the mighty warrior in front of them. As the murderer tried to escape, a dagger from the belt of Tamriel put a swift end to his running. As my father advanced toward the screaming man all he did was look at him. He kneeled in front of the dieting man and looked at him. A good minute passed before he spoke. "Why? She was my everything, and you took her from me. All for a golden necklace."

Tamriel did not wait for a response, he picked up a nearby shield and began bashing the man's face into the floor. After a while he tossed the shield aside and began head butting bits of bone into the hard rock. Women and children peeked out from their huts, terrified of this man. Tamriel got up, his face covered in blood, and walked away."

 **Remember that scene? Thumbs up for Ragnar's brutal killing!**

Teemobot123


	5. Chapter 5

When morning came, the soldiers woke up to find themselves surrounded by strange looking men. Six men and a woman stood around the fire, armed with an assortment of weapons. They said nothing when the men drew their weapons, but continued to warm their bodies with the fire. When one man swung his axe at the women, King Thord caught it at the hilt and gave him a quizzical look.

" Do you not recognize these people? The Brotherhood of Night sits before you and you swing your axe at them?"

"It is no problem" said the big one, "Dark deserves it. All she does is assign me chores. Real pain in the arse!" The men around the fire chuckled softly, but the women shot him a withering gaze. The man caught her eyes and winked. Causing the soldiers around the group to laugh.

The men looked onto the strange group with awe. Such a group belonged in legends, not sitting before them. The soldiers were a little unsure of Darklock, she seemed weaker than the others. The men were whispering amongst themselves and Darklock looked at them.

She heard one of the men scoff at how a woman could lead, and he found himself with a dagger too close to his head for comfort. Just millimeters away from his skull. A very valuable piece of his body.

"Do you need any more reassurance that I am capable of leading this group?"

The man gulped and shook his head tentatively, his worry clearly written on his face. One by one the assassins introduced themselves. First was Goldenshiv, his namesake comes from his beautifully crafted twin daggers, both made of solid gold. Next was The Ghost Drake, the assassin from the southeast. His kamas were shaped like dragon heads. He acknowledged his name with a slight nod of his head. Third was Bloodbeat, the brutal man used blunt objects to knock down his enemies. The bear of a man was also skilled at stealthy movement to everyone's surprise. Fourth was the legendary Quickclaw, who used weapons of his own design to slaughter his targets. His namesake comes from his retractable claws made of the finest steel. He is as deadly in a fight as any man with a sword. Fifth was the Slender Smoke who relied on his crossbows and longbow to take enemies out from afar, but carried a thin rapier if he was discovered. His name comes from the many traps and items he employs to kill, maim, or capture his enemies. He also uses his scientific mind to construct poisons and such for his group. Sixth is the Still Raven, the man carries no visible weapons, but legend has it that behind his long cloak lies a short spear with a raven's head on the end. He is the most mysterious of the group, as nobody has ever seen him make a kill. Last is the leader of the group. The gorgeous Darklock, named after her long, black hair. She is the leader of the group, and has seduced many a man to get her target. She is also known for her dark sense of humor, often employed before silencing a target forever.

King Thord turned to face his men, with a dark grin on his face he said, "Let's bring the fight to them."

 **I felt like we needed some more badass characters instead of just Thord, Talion, and Karl**

Teemobot123


	6. Chapter 6

As the Regnenses marched on villages, an ambush was set for the next party of soldiers. The Slender Smoke stood on a ridge, cradling his longbow. Talion and a group of 5 men stood ready, axes and swords at their sides. Quickclaw and Goldenshiv lay hidden in the brush, knives and claws drawn. As the small group of soldiers approached, Quickclaw noticed two of the soldiers strangling back. Signaling Goldenshiv, he crawled towards the unsuspecting soldiers. Goldenshiv grabbed the warrior on the right and bashed the hilt of his dagger on the man's unprotected head. As Quickclaw saw the intentions of Goldenshiv, he quickly reached around and snapped the other viking's neck. They dragged the man back to the camp, quickly tied him up and gagged him. A big old man walked out onto the road, and the soldiers kicked his cane away, laughing at him. Talion ground his teeth as he saw this, but the assassins smiled behind him. The old man leapt up and his "cane" was smashed onto the head of the man who kicked his cane. When the old man stood up straight, he was revealed to be Bloodbeat. When Smoke saw this, he drew back his longbow and shot arrows as fast as he could at the remaining forces, as Talion and his troops emerged, Smoke threw down a strange capsule at the feet of the remaining enemies. The capsule blew up in their face and Talion and his soldiers quickly dispatched of the Regnenses soldiers.

As the small force made their way back to camp, the soldiers cheered! Another successful raid. The Regnenses did not yet know that Thord was leading these raids, and he hoped to keep it that way. As they dragged the beaten warrior back to find out where Olaf was hiding, he tried to make a break for it. Bloodbeat began laughing very loudly, but made no move to catch him.

"We need him alive Smoke." Said Goldenshiv. With a slight nod, Smoke let a quarrel out of his crossbow, taking the fleeing prisoner in the calf. He fell to the ground in pain, and was soon hauled to his feet and brought back to camp.

As soon as Thord hear of this prisoner, he ran out of his tent and found the man. When the soldier saw the king, his eyes grew big in surprise.

"Tell me where Olaf is, and you will be granted a swift death." Said the great King.

The man's response was to spit in Thord's face. For his effort he earned a backhanded smack to the face. The king turned to Talion, who was watching and said, "Get me two poles, some rope, a bucket of salt, and a very, very sharp knife."

when these things were delivered to the king, he tied one arm and one leg of the Regnenses soldier to one pole, and the other two to the other pole. He grabbed a stepladder and stood behind the man.

"One last chance, tell me what you know."

"Never! I fear Olaf more than you Thord!"

"Then you are very misled my friend. Using these method, you will live for days, maybe even a week. We will see how strong you really are"

When Thord made the first cut, the man lost his nerve. Information came spilling out, and Thord waited. When he stopped babbling, Thord asked him where Olaf was. The man looked up, a grim look on his face, and said, "The ghost town, Yokmun" Thord reached up and snapped the Regnenses' neck.

The next day, while the men sat around the fire. Eating a breakfast of hard bread and dried meat, Thord made an announcement, "We're going to Yokmun! Eat hearty my friends, for you may never eat again. We will confront Olaf, and I will kill him myself!"

an wave of uneasiness passed through the men. Yokmun? The spirits condemned to be playthings of Hel lived there. Some of the strongest men had been reduced to quivering messes in those horrid grounds.

The areas ahead were occupied by Regnenses, and Thord knew it. He sent Raven, Talion and Ghost to scout ahead. Everything a patrol passed Raven would walk behind them, as silent as the night itself, and would reach behind his cloak and thrust towards the unsuspecting patrolmen. After three patrols had been dispatched in this manner, Talion worked up the courage to ask what manner of weapon he used. Raven opened his cloak revealing dozens of different weapons. Among them was a short spear with a raven's head. Other weapons included the Haladie, a double-sided knife, a pair of sword with hooks, most often employed by monks in the east, multiple Kpinga, a throwing knife used by experienced warriors, and a strange device with multiple tubes along the end. Talion pointed to the device, "What is that?"

Raven tilted his head to the side, and said nothing. When the next patrol came, Raven pulled out the strange capsule, and began pulling a trigger. Crossbow bolts shot out of the little device, killing all the patrolmen. Talion looked on in awe, suprised by this weapon. He had expected nothing like that. Raven turned to Talion and rose a quizzical eyebrow. It seemed to ask, "Did you see?"

Talion and the two assassins went to meet the main force at the dry creek bead when Ghost stopped and listened.

"What's wrong?" Asked Talion not understanding.

A grim look appeared on Ghost's face, "The sounds of battle..."

Talion and the two assassin's made a mad dash towards the creek bed with weapons at the ready. When they stumbled upon the battle, they saw hundreds of Regnenses soldiers surrounding the 200 or so Iceni. Talion whispered to the two assassins, "Take them at three different angles, form three holes in the line for our soldiers to break free!" The assassin's nodded in acknowledgement before rushing towards their locations. Ghost drew his Kamas and dove into the fray. Ghost pulled out two Kpinga, and threw them with deadly accuracy at the commanding officers of the Regnenses ambush. He then drew his spear, and fought towards the center of the circle. Talion watched the two assassins at work, amazed by their capabilities. Ghost cut threw man after man, seemingly without effort and Raven tore threw his assailants. He left a trail of bodies behind him. Talion snapped back into reality and drew his own weapons. He charged the crumbling circle with a mighty yell, he could see the Iceni fighting through the holes the assassins had left. Talion kicked the first man in the chest, sending him flying back into the man behind him. Talion stabbed with his sword, piercing the man's abdomen. Talion switched to his axe, bringing it crashing right behind the shield of the man in front of him. With a mighty yank, Talion ripped the shield from the man grasp and stabbed with the sword, this time at the neck. Talion fought, swinging and parrying, until no bodies were in his reach. He looked around to see Iceni cleaning their weapons, and the assassins standing over a body. As he approached he saw Bloodbeat. Multiple arrows protruding from his body, mouth frozen in a twisted smile. One hand holding his mace, the other the throat of the man next to him. Behind him was a mountain of bodies, skulls caved in. The assassins picked up the body and carried it to the campfire. The men sat down, astonished that such a warrior lay dead at their feet. Darklock grabbed his mace and layed it beside him. Each of the assassins came and paid their respects. When they had stepped away, Smoke tossed a canister on the pyre, moments later it exploded. Fire crawled up Bloodbeat's legs his eyes seemed to glisten in the flames. Talion sat and watched for a good time, until Thord came up behind him.

"My king." Talion said, and bowed his head.

"Arise soldier, let us pay our respects to Bloodbeat."

Talion and Thord sat there together, neither speaking, both wondering how Bloodbeat could have fallen.

 **Because of the long wait, you get a long chapter!**


End file.
